A hard mission ahead
by SymmetryFreak8888
Summary: Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patti, Blackstar and Tsubaki goes out to find the ones who kidnapped Kid's father, Lord Death. With much training and hard effort they goes out to fight the ones.. but what will happen? Will Kid become insane, will Maka get stunned once again, or will their friendship brake? Read more to find out. ((i have no idea what the rating's mean, so.. yea.))
1. Chapter 1: Practice

**Yo! :3 Here comes a brand new fanfic. ^^ Enjoy~. ((i do not own Soul Eater, only my OC's and changes.))**

_Chapter 1: Training all the way. _

Kid's P.o.v

_'ugh.._' i thought. _'This training is far to hard, geez!' _

"KID! Focus!" Stein shouted, and i looked up and into his serious eyes. All this training have a purpose, i got to do this! My dad we're captured by some idiots. If we are suposed to save him, i need this training!

"YES! sorry!" i shouted as an ansvere, and focused hard. Stein was ready, and so was I.

Stein's P.o.v

_'Kid is doing pretty good i see. If his dad was here he would've been proud' _I thought and smiled warmly. Kid sprinted at me and tryed with a kick into one of my sides, but i caught his foot and sent him backwards. He landed by doing a simply backflip.

"You're just... to damn hard to beat!" Kid said loudly, making me shocked. Allthough i started to laugh like a hyena after that.

"Huh?" Kid said, and looked over at me, who now layed on the floor rolling around laughing my screw off. _Not litteraly thou._

"what is so funny, Dr. Stein?" he asked, and wiped his sweat off from his forhead. I stopped laughing and stood up. It was still really hard to not laugh again.

"Hard to beat me? Do you think you're dad would've been proud over that ansvere? COME ON! Don't give up so damn easy" i said and stood in a fighting pose. Kid smiled calmly.

"Thanks, Stein.." was all i heard before i actually got down. What the hell happened? I can feel ground under me. When i tryed to move, i felt a foot over my back pushing me down. Then i heard one hell of a scary laugh. Was it _Kid_?!.

"Haha, Stein.. you're down." he said with a dark voice. Is this.. a possesion?! No..

Kid's P.o.v

_'i think i use to much of a dark voice, but im so damn happy that i got to use that speciality' _I thought. I got my foot off from Stein, and breathed out slowly. Stein then got up and looked at me with small pupils.

"Stein.. don't look so damn scared.. did my _real _voice scare you that much?" i asked and laughed a little. Stein then blushed.

"Uh, no! You just suprised me there.. that trick you used might be usefull when we fight the one who caught lord death." Stein said. I nodded.

"maybe, but that trick i just used.. it's pretty dangerous for me to do again." I explained and drank some water that i had in my bag. Stein looked curious.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked. _'ugh, i hate that kind of question.'_

"I mean, that if i use it far to much, my body get's weaker. And the trick i use, makes everything else go into slow motion, and i am the only one going _super_ fast." i explained and sat down on the ground smiling. Stein seemed to be thinking.

"Ah, seems awesome. But the part when you say that it will weaken you.. how, exactly?" Stein said after thinking really long. I sighed. _why all these questions?_

"Well, when i use it i use nearly all my energi. That's why." I said. Stein just nodded and pushed me slightly on my shoulder. I looked over at him.

"Let's train again, shall we?"

I smiled.

Maka's P.o.v

"Soul, focus!" i shouted as i tryed to connect to Soul's soul. It was pretty difficult now when we we're so paniced. Lord death was gone, and it was all my fault!

"Maka, i can hear you're thoughts you know! It was **not **you're fault." Soul said and suddenly transformed back into a human body.

"no, it is." i said and started to cry. My hand's quickly covered my eyes, and i fell down to my knees.

_~Flashback~ _Maka's P.o.v

"NO! Lord Death!" Blackstar shouted. I was behind him, stunned. Soul tryed to shake me awake screaming

"Wake up! We can only save him if we use that trick.. you know!" and Kid was fighting with his life to get out of Lizzi's and Patti's hands. Then Kid screamed

"DON'T YOU **DARE-**.. please.." and he slowly slipped out of their grip, and fell down on his knees. Lord death was now being dragged inside this big thing, and that was the last time we saw him.

_~end of flashback~ _**still **Maka's P.o.v

"if i didn't stand still that whole time, we could've saved him!" i shouted, but then felt Soul's warm hand onto my cold shoulder.

"Don't give me that crap. It was never you're fault.. Kid could've saved him to you know." Soul said and tryed to get me on a better mood. _Did not help._

"Kid.. he.. he got to be pissed at me by now!" i yelled. Soul then pulled me into a hug randomly. _He was so warm. _

"Don't.. say.. so. Kid is allready fighting and training as hard as we do right now. HE can't hate you. Also, he would never hate his friends. And i am the same, i could never hate you or him.. couse i believe in my friends."

I started to cry out loudly into his shoulder and i wanted to be in his arms forever. His word's made me smile inside. It felt like i was going to laugh and smile again, but i was deep into sobbs and tears.

BlackStar's P.o.v

_'Lord death... lord death... LORD DEATH!' _I screamed inside my thought's as i punched a tree-doll in the exactly big size as me. _'He will see... that i, Kid, Liz, Patti, Soul, Maka and Tsubaki.. will save you!' _

Tsubaki came out when the tree-doll's head broke by me just punching it with my fist. She smiled at me.

"Blackstar.. you want something to drink?" she asked me while i got my breath.

"No thank you." i said and continued with the other doll. I heard Tsubaki sigh behind me, but i was to bussy to beat the tree-doll infront of me with kick's and punches.

Normal person's P.o.v

The miesters and weapons we're training hardly, and they all want to save Lord death. Will everything be as normally, or would everything just fall apart? Will their friendship brake, or will it become stronger?..

~o o o o~

**Heeeeheee~ ^3^ I know that this chapter was so complicated, but i really did my best.. chapter 2 will come out ****_soon _****but please.. bear with me. ;-; And please, read this. I wrote it couse i really want people to say what they think about it, and if no one does... i have no idea how good or bad i did. Welp, nothing i can do about anyways. So, review if you have ANY ideas on what the next chapter should be about. I'm out of ideas guys~! ;-; **

**Baaaai~ -****_SymmetryFreak8888_**


	2. Chapter 2: First mission start

**Hai, chapter 2~. Let's do this shiet. Enjoy~. **

_Chapter 2: First mission start._

Kid's P.o.v

_'ugh, do this never end?' _I thought, and looked over at Stein's proud expression. He sat down on his chair and got closer to me.

"you've worked hard, and you're ready. You're moves are perfect." He said, and smiled with his cigar in his mouth and fell backwards when he was suposed to back away. I was drowning in sweat and broken bones, but they healed of course. Stein's powerful wavelenght is still inside my body, waiting to strike my weaker sides.

Stein is just _to damn powerful. _

I stood up and calmed down. I was bleeding from my head, couse when we we're training a secound time i hitted a rock. Stein wanted to treat the wound, but i said that we didn't have time.

Now it actually hurted and it didn't heal.

"Kid, if you go any further with that wound you will faint," Stein said and looked at my wound right over my forhead. He gently toutched it but it hurted so i yelped directly.

"Kid.. please.. it's deep." he asked me. I gave up and nodded.

"Yes, do as you want."

He became happy and got his things.. that suprisingly was behind that rock that i hitted. **o_o**

"Hiya~, here we have it" Stein said and got out a bandage. When he putted it on he wasn't as gently and it hurted like _damn!_

"AAHG!" i said but tryed to keep my voice low. When we we're done there with the practice, we went to get Soul, Maka, Blackstar, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki.

Maka's P.o.v

"_i think we're ready._" Soul said in his weapon form, i coughed and panted many times, untill i saw Kid and Stein walk to us.

"OI!" Kid shouted. I shouted back and he.. kind of smiled at me. _Unexpected._ Soul got back to his normal form and smiled at me. He was right all the time, Kid would never think that it was my fault.

"Are you guys ready yet? Or do you need another day to train more?" Stein asked us. We both nodded and said

"Yes, we're ready."

Blackstar's P.o.v

_'soon there.. we are going to get him back!' _I thought and jumped from tree to tree, faster and faster untill i saw the rest of the gang and fell down right infront of Soul and Kid.

"YAHOO!" I said when i toutched the ground, that made Kid and Soul yelp at the same time. Maka, Stein and Tsubaki laughed their asses off. Tsubaki got into human form again and looked around. So did I.

"Liz and Patti... we're are they?" i asked. Kid said

"Er, we we're going to get them after picking you up.. but you scared us to a maximum."

I laughed.

"Even the _Lord death's _son then!"

Stein got inbetween us and stopped us from fighting.

"When we get to Kid's house and pick up Liz and Patti, who also have been training their hardest, we leave _directly._" Stein said, and we all nodded.

Liz's P.o.v

"Patti! Focus!" i shouted and pointed with my sis at a small thing a bit away.

"Yes, yes, i know sis!" Patti said and finally firered at the thing and it got right into the middle. It then knocked on the door, and we opened up. There stood the whole group. Stein, Maka, Soul, Kid, Tsubaki and Blackstar.

"Hurry! Pack you're things!" Kid yelled and runned straight in. We got our things and then runned outside the death city on our way to lord death.

~o o o o~

**O-O im tierd ok, this one wasn't so good.. was it ._. Well, i wont give up! **

**NEXT CHAPTER comes tomorrow when im awake. **

**Baai~ -S****_ymmetryFreak8888_**


End file.
